


Bon Bon Chocolat! (As Sung By The Mindscape 5)

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Line Dist., Songfic, everglow, i think i'm obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: So, I had a weird random idea.Please enjoy!^^





	Bon Bon Chocolat! (As Sung By The Mindscape 5)

(All): Na na na nana na na na nana nanana nanana...

 

 

(Vero): Everglow.

 

 

(All): Na na na nana na na nana nanana nanana...

 

 

(Makoto): You have been crouching for a long time, Spread your shoulders and stand up straight.

 

 

(Sal): You have been locked up for a long time, Look at the world outside the frame.

 

 

(Morivin): Ah, on the new white wet canvas…

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Ah, I want to draw you in a rainbow dream…

 

 

(Sal): It’s time to wake up from, The dream that you had in your sleep!

 

 

(Makoto): Look forward to the days, That are blindingly bright!

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Draw you the one I always dreamed of!

 

 

(Morivin & Vero): You that did not know-

 

 

Time,

 

To,

 

Face!!

 

 

(Makoto): Waiting for this moment…

 

 

(Nightcrawler): The beating and nervousness of, The heart…

 

 

(Vero): Shout louder, Saaaayyy…

 

 

(Morivin): We are ready…We are ready!!

 

 

(Sal): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Vero): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Morivin): The light that woke up the sleeping youuuu…

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Bon bon chocolat-

 

Go up to the sky!!

 

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Morivin): Bon bon chocolat…

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Morivin): You will be nervous-

 

 

(Sal): The place that you will reach soon.

 

 

(Makoto): The miracle that I made.

 

 

(Nightcrawler): With small wings, Everyone turn up.

 

 

(Vero): You’ve drawn it every ni-ight…

 

 

(Makoto): Sweet dreams of you, Always…

 

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Hidden at the end of the endless tunnel-

 

 

(Vero): Look forward to a, World just for you!

 

 

(Sal): Follow the light, That is more blinding-

 

 

(Morivin): Fly even higher baby!

 

 

(Nightcrawler): That is who you are, Babe.

 

 

(Makoto): Waiting for this moment…

 

 

(Sal): The beating and nervousness, Of the heart…

 

 

(Morivin): Shout louder, Saaayy…

 

 

(Vero): We are ready, We are ready!!

 

 

(Morivin): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Sal): The light that woke up the sleeping youuuu…

 

 

(Vero): Bon bon chocolat. Go up to the sky!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Vero): Bon bon chocolat…

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Morivin): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Can you feel it? Just like a sweet dream…When the even, More beautiful sunshine is pouring…

 

 

(Nightcrawler): The light that gets closer, The dream that gets hotter-

 

 

(Sal): Together together, Always remember forever!

 

(All except Makoto): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Hoo, no…

 

 

(All except Makoto): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Ooh, hoooooh…

 

 

(All except Makoto): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Makoto): Hooooaahhhh, whoah~

 

 

(Morivin): The beating and nervousness of the heart, That has been waiting for this moment…

 

 

(Sal): Shout louder, Saaaayyyy…

 

 

(Nightcrawler): We are ready, We are ready!

 

 

(Makoto): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Vero): Everything. Everything. You gotta want my everything.

 

 

(Morivin): The light that woke up the sleeping youuuu…

 

 

(Sal): Bon bon chocolat. Go up to the sky!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Nightcrawler): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Morivin): Bon bon chocolat…

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

(Morivin): Nananana!!

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

 

(Sal): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

 

 

 

 

 

(All): Na na nana na na nana nana nanana nanana!!

**Author's Note:**

> Morivin belongs to IvyDarkRose.
> 
> Vero belongs to Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz.
> 
>  
> 
> And Nightcrawler belongs to Bumfteeny.


End file.
